wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Page where MrE puts music rankings
yeah Color Key this is amazing this is pretty damn decent tbh this is good this is decent this kinda sucks this sucks this really sucks *exasperated angry sounds* The Albums Mandatory Fun by Weird Al Word Crimes Now That's What I Call Polka! First World Problems Handy Tacky Sports Song Foil Lame Claim to Fame Mission Statement Jackson Park Express My Own Eyes Inactive Poodle Hat by Weird Al Genius in France Hardware Store Why Does This Always Happen to Me? Wana B Ur Lovr Angry White Boy Polka eBay Bob Ode to a Superhero Couch Potato A Complicated Song Party at the Leper Colon Trash Day "Weird Al" Yankovic by Weird Al I'll Be Mellow When I'm Dead I Love Rocky Road Another One Rides the Bus Stop Draggin' My Car Around Ricky Happy Birthday My Bologna Such a Groovy Guy The Check's In the Mail Gotta Boogie Buckingham Blues Mr. Frump in the Iron Lung Running With Scissors by Weird Al It's All About the Pentiums Albuquerque Your Horoscope for Today Polka Power! Grapefruit Diet The Saga Begins Germs Truck Driving Song Weird Al Show Theme Jerry Springer My Baby's in Love with Eddie Vedder Pretty Fly For a Rabbi Straight Outta Lynwood by Weird Al Trapped in the Drive-Thru White and Nerdy Polkarama! Pancreas Confessions Part III Virus Alert Close But No Cigar I'll Sue Ya Don't Download This Song Do I Creep You Out? Weasel Stomping Day Canadian Idiot In 3D by Weird Al Nature Trail to Hell I Lost on Jeopardy Eat It Theme From Rocky XIII Mr. Popeil Midnight Star Polkas on 45 That Boy Could Dance King of Suede The Brady Bunch Buy Me a Condo Bad Hair Day by Weird Al I Remember Larry Amish Paradise Everything You Know is Wrong The Alternative Polka Gump I'm So Sick of You The Night Santa Went Crazy Phony Calls Since You've Been Gone Syndicated Inc. Cavity Search Calling in Sick UHF by Weird Al Money For Nothing/Beverly Hillbillies* UHF The Hot Rocks Polka Generic Blues The Biggest Ball of Twine in Minnesota Spam Attack of the Radioactive Hamsters From a Planet Near Mars! She Drives Like Crazy Fun Zone Isle Thing Let Me be Your Hog Alpocalypse by Weird Al Party in the CIA Skipper Dan Polka Face Craigslist Another Tattoo CNR Perform This Way TMZ Ringtone Stop Forwarding That Crap to Me If That Isn't Love Whatever You Like Even Worse by Weird Al You Make Me Fat Melanie Lasagna Velvet Elvis Twister Stuck in a Closet with Vanna White Good Old Days I Think I'm a Clone Now This Song's Just Six Words Long Alimony Alapalooza by Weird Al Frank's 2000" TV Bedrock Anthem Waffle King Traffic Jam Jurassic Park She Never Told Me She Was a Mime Bohemian Polka Talk Soup Young, Dumb, and Ugly Harvey the Wonder Hamster Livin' In the Fridge Achy Breaky Song Join Us By They Might be Giants Canajoharie When Will You Die Can't Keep Johnny Down You Don't Like Me Cloisonne You Probably Get That a Lot Celebration Three Might be Duende Judy is Your Viet Nam The Lady and the Tiger Protagonist Let Your Hair Hang Down In Fact 2082 Spoiler Alert Old Pine Box Never Knew Love Dog Walker Ben Folds Five By Ben Folds Five Underground Jackson Cannery Sports & Wine Uncle Walter Where's Summer B.? Philosophy The Last Polka Julianne Alice Childress Boxing Best Imitation of Myself Video Born to Die By Lana del Rey Carmen Lolita Off to the Races Diet Mountain Dew National Anthem Body Electric Dark Paradise American Gods and Monsters Million Dollar Man Radio Blue Jeans This is What Makes Us Girls Bel Air Ride Summertime Sadness Blue Velvet Without You Cola Born to Die Video Games Yayo Lucky Ones PAX AM Days By Fall Out Boy Hot to the Touch, Cold on the Inside The King is Dead Caffeine Cold Demigods American Made Love, Sex, Death Art of Keeping Up Disappearances Eternal Summer 21st Century Breakdown by Green Day American Eulogy 21st Century Breakdown Murder City Before the Lobotomy The Static Age East Jesus Nowhere Viva La Gloria? (Little Girl) Christian's Inferno See the Light Viva La Gloria! Last of the American Girls Peacemaker Horseshoes and Handgrenades 21 Guns Song of the Century Know Your Enemy Restless Heart Syndrome Last Night on Earth Let's Face It by The Mighty Mighty Bosstones The Impression That I Get Let's Face It The Rascal King Desensitized 1-2-8 Noise Brigade Royal Oil Numbered Days Nevermind Me Break So Easily The Bug Bit Me Another Drinking Song Strange Mercy by St. Vincent Cruel Northern Lights Chloe in the Afternoon Year of the Tiger Dilettante Cheerleader Surgeon Hysterical Strength Neutered Fruit Strange Mercy Champagne Year The Family Jewels by Marina and the Diamonds Mowgli's Road The Outsider Shampain Seventeen Oh No! Hollywood Hermit the Frog Obsessions Girls Are You Satisfied? Guilty Numb The Family Jewels Rootless I Am Not a Robot Pure Heroine by Lorde Buzzcut Season Glory and Gore Tennis Court Ribs Team White Teeth Teens Royals 400 Lux A World Alone Still Sane Riot! by Paramore Fences That's What You Get Misery Business When It Rains crushcrushcrush Born For This Miracle For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic Let The Flames Begin We Are Broken Hallelujah Flight of the Conchords by Flight of the Conchords Robots Hiphopopotamus vs Rhymenoceros Business Time Leggy Blonde Think About It Bowie Boom The Most Beautiful Girl (In the Room) Ladies of the World Foux du Fafa The Prince of Parties Inner City Pressure A Kiss is Not a Contract Mutha'uckas Flood by They Might be Giants Birdhouse in Your Soul Istanbul (Not Constantinople) Sapphire Bullets of Pure Love Someone Keeps Moving My Chair They Might be Giants Twisting Particle Man Road Movie to Berlin Letterbox Your Racist Friend Whistling in the Dark Women & Men Hot Cha Lucky Ball and Chain Dead We Want a Rock Hearing Aid Minimum Wage Theme From Flood Milo Goes to College by Descendents Myage Suburban Home Bikeage Marriage Jean is Dead Catalina Statue of Liberty Hope I'm Not a Punk Kabuki Girl Tonyage I Wanna be a Bear M 16 I'm Not a Loser Parents Electra Heart by Marina and the Diamonds Sex Yeah The State of Dreaming Power and Control Valley of the Dolls Starring Role Bubblegum Bitch Hypocrates Primadonna Buy the Stars Lonely Hearts Club Fear and Loathing How to be a Heartbreaker Lies Teen Idle Living Dead Radioactive Homewrecker Everything Sucks by Descendents Sick-O-Me I'm The One I Won't Let Me When I Get Old She Loves Me We Grand Theme Thank You This Place Everything Sux Doghouse Hateful Notebook Caught Coffee Mug Rotting Out Eunuch Boy They're Everywhere by Jim's Big Ego Lucky Math Prof Rock Star They're Everywhere The Ballad of Barry Allen Party on the Everglades Mix Tape The Music of You Love What's Gone Cut Off Your Head Better Than You Asshole In a Bar Dookie by Green Day Burnout Longview Welcome to Paradise Basket Case When I Come Around Emenius Sleepus Coming Clean She F.O.D. Chump In The End Sassafras Roots Having a Blast Pulling Teeth All By Myself Big Lizard in My Backyard by The Dead Milkmen Violent School V.F.W. (Veterans of a Fucked Up World) Bitchin' Camaro Dean's Dream Nutrition Tiny Town Lucky Junkie Tugena Right Wing Pigeons Big Lizard in My Backyard Laundromat Song Takin' Retards to the Zoo Gorilla Girl Swordfish Filet of Sole Beach Song Plum Dumb Serrated Edge Rastabilly Spit Sink I Told You I Was Freaky by Flight of the Conchords Hurt Feelings Carol Brown Friends Pencils in the Wind Sugalumps I Told You I Was Freaky Too Many Dicks on the Dance Floor Rambling Through the Avenues of Time Petrov, Yelyena, and Me You Don't Have to be a Prostitute Angels Fashion is Danger Demon Woman We're Both In Love With a Sexy Lady Not Richard, but Dick by The Dead Milkmen I Dream of Jesus The Woman Who Was Also a Mongoose Leggo My Ego Jason's Head Not Crazy Little Volcano The Infant in Prague Customized My Van I Started to Hate You Nobody Falls Like Let's Get the Baby High ARTPOP by Lady Gaga G.U.Y MANiCURE Gypsy Aura Applause Venus Mary Hane Holland Donatella Do What U Want Sexxx Dreams Swine Fashion! ARTPOP Dope Jewels N' Drugs The Last Minute by Fatter Than Albert 27s Last Minute $100 Headphones Spitting Contest Better Sleep Bow-Legged Lillian Panda King Tchoupitoulas Slim Erin's Runaway Imagination by Fatter Than Albert Falling Bullet Fatter Than You Not Tonight Late Nights at the Hawthorne Hotel Everybody Else Fever and Chills Am I Really That Ugly?/Volpi's Song Erin's Runaway Imagination I'm Leaving Slap! 10 Miles to Kenner Lungs by Florence and the Machine Drumming Song Dog Days Are Over Girl With One Eye Kiss with a Fist Cosmic Love Howl Hurricane Drunk You've Got the Love Binding Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) My Boy Builds Coffins I'm Not Calling You a Liar Between Two Lungs Actor by St. Vincent Marrow Laughing With a Mouth of Blood Actor Out of Work The Neighbors The Strangers The Party The Sequel Black Rainbow Save Me From What I Want The Bed Just The Same But Brand New The Else by They Might Be Giants Climbing the Walls The Cap'm The Shadow Government Take Out the Trash The Mesopotamians I'm Impressed Feign Amnesia Contrecoup Withered Hope Bee of the Bird of the Moth Upside Down Frown With the Dark Careful What You Pack Insomniac by Green Day Walking Contradiction Geek Stink Breath Armatage Shanks Brain Stew/Jaded 86 Panic Song No Pride Stuart and the Avenue Bab's Uvula Who? Stuck With Me Brat Tightwad Hill Westbound Sign They Might Be Giants by They Might Be Giants Everything Right is Wrong Again Rhythm Section Want Ad (She Was a) Hotel Detective Put You Hand Inside the Puppet Head Hope That I Get Old Before I Die Youth Culture Killed My Dog Don't Let's Start Alienation's For the Rich Absolutely Bill's Mood Rabid Child Nothing's Gonna Change My Clothes She's An Angel Hide Away Folk Family The Day 32 Footsteps Chess Piece Face Boat of Car Toddler Hiway Number Three Fresh Fruit for Rotting Vegetables by Dead Kennedys Holiday in Cambodia California Uber Alles Kill the Poor Chemical Warfare Viva Las Vegas Funland at the Beach Ill in the Head Stealing Peoples' Mail Let's Lynch the Landlord When You Get Drafted Forward to Death Your Emotions I Kill Children Drug Me Damaged by Black Flag TV Party Rise Above Six Pack Spray Paint No More Gimmie Gimmie Gimmie Padded Cell What I See Police Story Damaged II Room 13 Life of Pain Depression Thirsty and Miserable Damaged I The Worst Album Ever New Classic by Iggy Azalea Black Widow Impossible is Nothing Work 100 Bounce Fuck Love Change Your Life Walk the Line Fancy Just Askin' Goddess Rolex Lady Patra New Bitch Don't Need Y'all free* by Jim's Big Ego Bon Nuit Tree Everything Must Go Free (and on our own) International Award Show Utopia Background Vocals Sleepwalker Now Depravity I Don't Know How to Party Just Like Me Pascagoula Pawn and Gun In the Aeroplane Over the Sea by Neutral Milk Hotel Holland 1945 Ghost Oh Comely In The Aeroplane Over The Sea Two-Headed Boy Two-Headed Boy Part Two Untitled King of Carrot Flowers Parts Two and Three Communist Daughter The Fool King of Carrot Flowers Part One St. Vincent by St. Vincent Birth in Reverse Rattlesnake Huey Neuton Bring Me Your Loves Every Tear Disappears Digital Witness Prince Johnny Psychopath Severed Crossed Fingers Regret I Prefer Your Love To the Bottom of the Sea by Voltaire The Beast of Pirate's Bay The Industrial Revolution The Ship's Going Down Happy Birthday Death Death Devil Devil Devil Devil Evil Evil Evil Evil Song To The Bottom of the Sea Tempest Snakes and Torches Accordion Player This Sea Coin Operated Goi Robber Baron Plastic Surgery Disasters by Dead Kennedys Terminal Preppie Moon Over Marin I Am The Owl Forest Fire Trust Your Mechanic Buzzbomb Winnebago Warrior Dead End Well Paid Scientist Riot Halloween We've Got a Bigger Problem Now Government Flu Rawhide Nazi Punks Fuck Off! Bleed for Me Dog Bite Moral Majority Hyperactive Child Kepone Factory Religious Vomit Steal This Album by System of a Down Innervision Streamline Highway Song Ego Brain Roulette Thetawaves I-E-A-I-A-I-O Boom! Mr. Jack Bubbles Nuguns Fuck the System 36 Pictures ADD Chic 'N' Stu Mink Car by They Might Be Giants Man, It's So Loud in Here Hopeless Bleak Despair Working Undercover for the Man She Thinks She's Edith Head Bangs Hovering Sombrero Finished With Lies Wicked Little Critta I've Got a Fang Older Yeh Yeh Mink Car Another First Kiss Mr. Xcitement Cyclops Rock My Man Drink! Cool to be You by Descendents Dry Spell Cool to be You One More Day Nothing With You Dreams Talking Mass Nerder Tack 'Merican Anchor Grill Dog and Pony Show Maddie Blast Off She Don't Care Enema of the State by Blink-182 What's My Age Again? Aliens Exist Dumpweed Don't Leave Me Mutt Anthem Wendy Clear Going Away to College All The Small Things The Party Song Dysentery Gary Adam's Song Mass Nerder by ALL World's on Heroin Fairweather Friend Think the World Good As My Word Refrain Perfection Until I Say So Until Then Silence Silly Me Honey Peeps Vida Blue Greedy Romantic Junkie I'll Get There Life on the Road Rid of Me by PJ Harvey Highway 61 Revisited 50ft Queenie Yuri G Rub Til It Bleeds Dry Snake Legs Ecstasy Rid of Me Man-Size Man-Size Sextet Me-Jane Hook Missed Ultraviolence by Lana Del Rey West Coast Brooklyn Baby Florida Kilos Shades of Cool Ultraviolence Cruel World The Other Woman Old Money Money, Power, Glory Sad Girl Guns N' Roses Black Beauty Fucked My Way to the Top Pretty When You Cry Arular by M.I.A. Bucky Done Gun Galang Fire, Fire Sunshowers Pull Up The People 10 Dollar M.I.A. Bingo Hombre Amazon U.R.A.Q.T. Dash the Curry Skit One for the Head Skit Banana Skit Siamese Dream by Smashing Pumpkins Geek U.S.A. Today Silverfuck Quiet Cherub Rock Luna Mayonaise Disarm Spaceboy Hummer Soma Rocket Sweet Sweet Le Pop by Katzenjammer To The Sea Hey Ho on the Devil's Back A Bar in Amsterdam Mother Superior Tea With Cinnamon Demon Kitty Rag Le Pop Der Kapitan Play My Darling Play Ain't No Thang Wading in Deeper Virginia Clemm Overture What Makes a Man Start Fires? by The Minutemen Bob Dylan Wrote Propaganda Songs The Tin Roof Life as a Rehersal Fake Contest Pure Joy Polarity Sell or be Sold One Chapter in the Book Colors '99 The Anchor The Only Minority Plight This Road Beacon Sighted Through Fog East Wind/Faith Split Red Mutiny in Jonestown Walk Among Us by Misfits Mommy, Can I Go Out and Kill Tonight? Night of the Living Dead Astro Zombies Skulls I Turned Into a Martian Violent World All Hell Breaks Loose Hate Breeders Vampira 20 Eyes Nike-A-Go-Go Brain Eaters Devil's Whorehouse Universal by Bim Skala Bim Rings of Saturn Going Back Pete Needs a Friend Not Natural Talk, Talk, and Talk Happy Weekend Johnny O'Reilly Electrolux Three Legged Dog Red Eyes Freeman Shakin' All Over Same Mistake Double Nickels on the Dime (this is the big one. 45 songs!) by The Minutemen D. d. One Reporter's Opinion d. Nature Without Man d. Viet Nam d. Anxious Mo-Fo d. It's Expected I'm Gone d. Shit From An Old Notebook d. Two Beads at the End d. #1 Hit Song d. Cohesion d. Theatre is the Life of You d. Do You Want New Wave or Do You Want The Truth? d. Don't Look Now Mike m. Toadies m. The Glory of Man m. Corona m. History Lesson - Part II m. Retreat m. My Heart and the Real World m. Political Song for Michael Jackson to Sing m. The Big Foist m. Maybe Partying Will Help? m. God Bows to Math m. Take 5, D. George g. This Ain't No Picnic g. No Exchange g. Spillage g. The Roar of the Masses Could be Farts g. The Politics of Time g. West Germany g. Themselves g. Nothing, Indeed g. Mr. Robot's Holy Orders g. There Ain't Shit on TV Tonight g. Please Don't Be Gentle With Me g. You Need the Glory Chaff c. Untitled Song For Latin America c. Love Dance c. Martin's Story c. Little Man With a Gun in His Hand c. Storm in My House c. June 16th c. Dr. Wu c. Jesus and Tequila c. The World According to Nouns c. Ain't Talkin' 'Bout Love The Feeding of the 5000 by Crass Banned From the Roxy General Bacardi What a Shame Reject of Society End Result So What Do They Owe Us a Living? G's Song You Pay Punk is Dead Sucks Well, Do They? Angels Securicor Fight War, Not Wars! They've Got a Bomb Asylum Women Tenacious D by Tenacious D Wonderboy Tribute City Hall Friendship Double Team The Road Rock Your Socks Kyle Quit The Band Dio Lee Explosivo Karate Inward Singing Fuck Her Gently Drive-Thru Malibu Nights Kielbasa Friendship Test The One Note Song Cock Push-Ups Karate Schnitzel Hard Fucking LP by Holy Fuck Safari Choppers Echo Sam Lovely Allen Milkshake Royal Gregory Super Inuit The Pulse Frenchy's Broke With Expensive Tastes by Azealia Banks Idle Delilah Gimme a Chance Nude Beach a Go Go Miss Camaradarie Chasing Time Soda Ice Princess Luxury JFK 212 Miss Amor Desperado Wallace Heavy Metal and Reflective BBD Yung Rapunxel Whenever You're Ready by Flop Sorry Henry Maartens Night of the Hunter A. Wylie Mendel's White Trash Laboratory Port Angels The Great Valediction Pluto Parts I & II Julia Francavilla Need Retrograde Orbit Eat Woolworth En Route to the Unified Field Theory Regrets A Fixed Point A Popular Donkey Z2 + C Siberia by Lights Everybody Breaks a Glass Banner Where The Fence is Low Toes Suspension Timing is Everything Fourth Dimension Flux and Flow Heavy Rope Peace Sign Cactus of the Valley Siberia And Counting Day One Mouth Silence by Neil Cicierega What Is It Best Crocodile Chop Wndrwll Space Monkey Mafia Rollercoaster Numbers Pokemon Piss Furries Friends Close to the Sun It's Sexual Lion King Transmission Goodbye Orgonon Gurlz Born to Cat Love Psych Richard D. James Album by Aphex Twin How to Cure a Weakling Child 4 Boy/Girl Song Logon Rock Witch Fingerbib Cornish Acid Carn Marth Peek 824545201 Yellow Calx Goon Gumpas LP1 by FKA twigs Two Weeks Lights On Numbers Video Girl Pendulum Give Up Kicks Closer Hours Preface Reise, Reise by Rammstein Amerika Moskau Ohne Dich Reise, Reise Los Keine Lust Morgenstern Mein Teil Amour Dalai Lama Stein um Stein Liebe ist fur alle da by Rammstein Heifisch Waidmanns Heil Fruhling in Paris Liebe ist fur alle da Mehr Roter Sand Rammlied Ich tu Dir Weh Pussy Wiener Blut Buckstabu Oh Land by Oh Land Voodoo We Turn it Up Perfection Human Son of a Gun Wolf & I Rainbow Helicopter White Nights Break the Chain Lean Elect the Dead by Serj Tankian Lie Lie Lie Sky is Over Falling Stars The Unthinking Majority Honking Antelope Beethoven's Cunt Empty Walls Money Saving Us Praise the Lord and Pass the Ammunition Baby Blue Feed Us Elect the Dead Gratefully Disappeared Apollo 18 by They Might Be Giants The Guitar (The Lion Sleeps Tonight) The Statue Got Me High Fingertips My Evil Twin I Palindrome I Space Suit Hall of Heads Dig My Grave Turn Around Which Describes How You're Feeling Hypnotist of Ladies See the Constellation Narrow Your Eyes Spider She's Actual Size If I Wasn't Shy Mammal Dinner Bell Nervous Breakdown/Six Pack by Black Flag Nervous Breakdown Six Pack Fix Me American Waste Wasted I've Heard It Before I've Had It Take This to Your Grave by Fall Out Boy Reinventing the Wheel to Run Myself Over Again Chicago is So Two Years Ago Tell That Mick He Just Made My List of Things to Do Today Homesick at Space Camp The Patron Saint of Liars and Fakes The Pros and Cons of Breathing Calm Before the Storm Sending Postcards From a Plane Crash Grenade Jumper Grand Theft Autumn / Where Is Your Boy Dead on Arrival Saturday System of a Down by System of a Down P.L.U.C.K. Sugar Know Peephole Suite-Pee Darts War? DDevil Mind Spiders Cubert Soil Suggestions Option Paralysis by The Dillinger Escape Plan Parasitic Twins Widower Chinese Whispers Endless Endings Farewell, Mona Lisa I Wouldn't If You Didn't Crystal Morning Good Neighbor Room Full of Eyes Gold Teeth on a Bum Bangerz by Miley Cyrus Wrecking Ball FU Maybe You're Right Rooting For My Baby Someone Else On My Own #GETITRIGHT Drive My Darlin' Hands In The Air Adore You Love, Money, Party We Can't Stop SMS (Bangerz) Do My Thang 4x4 Drukqs by Aphex Twin Mt. Saint Michel + St. Michaels Mount Cock/Ver 10 Vordhosbn Ziggomatic 17 Taking Control Meltphace 6 Nanou2 Avril 14th 54 Cymru Beats Omgyjya Switch 7 Bbydhyonchord kesson daslef AFX237 v.7 Petiatil Cx Htdui Orban Eq Trx 4 Fladfvgbung Micshk Beskhu3epnm Hy a Scullya Lyf a Dhagrow QKThr jynweythek Strotha Tynhe Lornaderek Ruglen Holon Btoum-Roumada aussois Father Bit 4 Prep Gwarlek 3B Gwely Mernans gwarek2 Punk Goes Pop 5 sighs loudly I hate humanity sometimes. Girls Just Want to Have Fun Somebody That I Used to Know Paradise Billie Jean Grenade Glad You Came We Found Love Payphone Boyfriend Call Me Maybe Ass Back Home Some Nights Mercy Come to Daddy by Aphex Twin Bucephalus Bouncing Ball Come to Daddy To Cure a Weakling Child (Countour Regard) IZ-US Flim Funny Little Man Little Lord Faultroy Mix Mummy Mix Ceremonials by Florence and the Machine Shake It Out Breaking Down Lover to Lover Spectrum Strangeness and Charm Only If For a Night What the Water Gave Me Bedroom Hymns Heartlines Leave My Body Remain Nameless No Light, No Light All This and Heaven Too Seven Devils Never Let Me Go Frankenchrist by Dead Kennedys MTV - Get Off the Air Stars and Stripes of Corruption Jock-O-Rama Goons of Hazzard Hellnation Chicken Farm This Could Be Anywhere Soup is Good Food A Growing Boy Needs His Lunch At My Job Nimrod by Green Day Scattered Reject Nice Guys Finish Last All The Time The Grouch Uptight Haushinka Jinx King for a Day Redundant Prosthetic Head Walking Alone Worry Rock Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) Last Ride In Hitchin' a Ride Platypus (I Hate You) Take Back pom pom by Ariel Pink Black Ballerina Put Your Number in My Phone Dayzed Inn Daydreams Four Shadows Plastic Raincoats in the Pig Parade Nude Beach a Go-Go Jello White Freckles Not Enough Violence Picture Me Gone Exile on Frog Street Negative Ed One Summer Night Lipstick Goth Bomb Sexual Athletics Dinosaur Carebears American Idiot by Green Day Jesus of Suburbia Homecoming Holiday Letterbomb St. Jimmy She's a Rebel Boulevard of Broken Dreams American Idiot Whatshername Give Me Novocaine Are We the Waiting Extraordinary Girl Wake Me Up When September Ends Toxicity by System of a Down Aerials Deer Dance Chop Suey Forest Toxicity Shimmy Arto Science Bounce Jet Pilot X Psycho ATWA Needles Prison Song Whatever and Ever Amen by Ben Folds Five Steven's Last Night in Town One Angry Dwarf and 200 Solemn Faces Song For the Dumped Battle of Who Could Care Less Kate Selfless, Cold and Composed Evaporated Brick Fair Smoke Cigarette Missing the War 1989 by Taylor Swift Blank Space Style Bad Blood Welcome to New York Clean I Know Places Out of the Woods I Wish You Would How You Get the Girl Wildest Dreams All You Had to Do Was Stay Shake It Off This Love Let England Shake by PJ Harvey In the Dark Places Bitter Branches All and Everyone The Last Living Rose The Words That Maketh Murder Let England Shake The Colour of the Earth Written on the Forehead The Glorious Land England Hanging in the Wire On Battleship Hill A Night at the Opera by Queen The Prophet's Song Bohemian Rhapsody Death on Two Legs Seaside Rendezvous Good Company You're My Best Friend '39 Lazing on a Sunday Afternoon Sweet Lady Love of My Life I'm In Love with My Car God Save the Queen I Don't Want to Grow Up by Descendents I Don't Want to Grow Up Silly Girl Theme Christmas Vacation Can't Go Back Descendents Good Good Things Ace Good Clean Fun In Love This Way Pervert My World Rockstar! No FB Punk in Drublic by NOFX Linoleum The Brews Fleas Leave it Alone The Cause Scavenger Type Dying Degree Happy Guy Jeff Wears Berkinstocks The Quass Punk Guy (He Does Really Punk Things) Reeko Don't Call Me White Dig Perfect Government Lori Meyers My Heart is Yearning Bedtime for Democracy by Dead Kennedys Lie Detector Chickenshit Conformist I Spy Macho Insecurity Hop With the Jet Set Shrink Potshot Heard 'Round the World Where Do Ya Draw the Line? Anarchy for Sale Triumph of the Swill Rambozo the Clown Take This Job and Shove It Do the Slag Gone With My Wind One-Way Ticket to Pluto The Great Wall A Commercial Fleshdunce Dear Abby Cesspools in Eden D.M.S.O. So Long, and Thanks For All the Shoes! by NOFX All Outta Angst Champs Elysees Flossing a Dead Horse I'm Telling Tim 180 Degrees All His Suits Are Torn Kids of the K-Hole Quart in Session Monosyllabic Girl Falling in Love Dad's Bad News Kill Rock Stars The Desperation's Gone It's My Job to Keep Punk Rock Elite Murder the Government Eat the Meek Everything Goes Numb by Streetlight Manifesto Point, Counterpoint Everything Goes Numb The Saddest Song A Better Place, A Better Time Here's to Life A Moment of Violence Falling, Flailing The Big Sleep If and When We Rise Again We Are the Few That'll Be the Day A Moment of Silence Calculating Infinity by The Dillinger Escape Plan Calculating Infinity *#.. Destro's Secret Weekend Sex Change The Running Board Jim Fear 4th Grade Dropout Sugar Coated Sour 43% Burnt Variations of a Cocktail Dress Clip the Apex, Accept Instruction John Henry woo #100! by They Might Be Giants Subliminal Destination Moon Out of Jail The End of the Tour Sleeping in the Flowers Thermostat I Should Be Allowed to Think No One Knows My Plan Spy Stomp Box AKA Driver Dirt Bike A Self Called Nowhere Snail Shell Meet James Ensor Window Extra Savoir-Faire Unrelated Thing Why Must I Be Sad? O, Do Not Forsake Me! 99 Songs of Revolution Vol. 1 by Streetlight Manifesto Me and Julio Down by the School Yard Punk Rock Girl Hell They Provided the Paint for the Picture-Perfect Masterpiece That You Will Paint on the Insides of Your Eyelids Just Linoleum Red Rubber Ball The Troubadour Birds Fly Away Skyscraper Such Great Heights Matangi by M.I.A. Exodus Bad Girls Y.A.L.A. Double Bubble Trouble Bring the Noize Boom Skit Karmageddon Warriors Matangi Come Walk With Me Lights aTENTion Know It Ain't Right Only 1 U Uno! by Green Day Loss of Control Stay the Night Nuclear Family Kill the DJ Rusty James Angel Blue Troublemaker Oh, Love Sweet 16 Carpe Diem Fell For You Let Yourself Go Dos! by Green Day Stop When the Red Lights Flash Fuck Time Lazy Bones Ashley Wow! That's Loud! Baby Eyes Lady Cobra Stray Heart Makeout Party Wild One Amy See You Tonight Nightlife Tre! by Green Day Dirty Rotten Bastards X-Kid Amanda 99 Revolutions Sex, Drugs, and Violence A Little Boy Named Train 8th Avenue Serenade Walk Away Drama Queen Missing You Brutal Love The Forgotten One Glass of Water by Black Square Viva Stay Away We Believe Breaking Glass One Glass of Water World Nation Songs Don't Seem the Same Groovin' Justin's Song Answering Machine December 7th Afrika Vices and Virtues by Panic! At the Disco Sarah Smiles Memories Hurricane Nearly Witches (Ever Since We Met) The Ballad of Mona Lisa Let's Kill Tonight Trade Mistakes The Calendar Ready to Go Always Bad Brains by Bad Brains Big Take Over Sailin' On I Supertouch/Shitfit Right Brigade Pay to Cum Banned in D.C. The Regulator Attitude Fearless Vampire Killers Don't Need It Leaving Babylon Intro Jah Calling I Luv I Jah Noplace Like Nowhere by Jim's Big Ego Prince Charming Los Angeles Concrete She's Dead Stress Angry White Guy Stay In Love You Piss Me Off Slow Postcard From Cariacou Boston Band After the Tornado Penis Envy by Crass Bata Motel Where Next, Columbus? Systematic Death Smother Love Berkertex Bribe Dry Weather Our Wedding Poison in a Pretty Pill Health Service What The Fuck? The Blue Album (Weezer) by Weezer Buddy Holly Undone (The Sweater Song) My Name is Jonas Say It Ain't So In the Garage Only In Dreams Holiday Surf Wax America No One Else The World Has Turned and Left Me Here Doolittle by Pixies I Bleed Debaser Wave of Mutilation Crackity Jones Dead No. 13 Baby Tame Gouge Away Hey Mr. Grieves Monkey Gone to Heaven There Goes My Gun Here Comes Your Man Silver La La Love You Beelzabubba by The Dead Milkmen Born to Love Volcanoes Smoking Banana Peels Punk Rock Girl Sri Lanka Sex Hotel Stuart The Guitar Song I Walk the Thinnest Line I Against Osbourne Life is Shit Howard Beware Ringo Buys a Rifle Everybody's Got Nice Stuff But Me My Many Smells Bad Party Bleach Boys Brat in the Frat RC's Mom A Larum by Johnny Flynn & The Sussex Wit Tickle Me Pink The Wrote and the Writ Hong Kong Cemetery Eyeless in Holloway Leftovers All the Dogs Are Lying Down Cold Bread Sally Shore to Shore The Box Tunnels Wayne Rooney Brown Trout Blues Record of Convictions by The Scofflaws College Student I Can't Decide On Hold With Quackie Nightmare The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly Don't Listen to Your Monkey Lost to the TV Soul Twist Show Band Anthem Beautiful Vice What I Think In the Basement Estellina Rumanian Ska Ga Juma Any Way the Wind Blows Time of the Season The King in Yellow by The Dead Milkmen Commodify Your Dissent She's Affected Passport to Depravity Meaningless Upbeat Happy Song Hangman 13th Century Boy Some Young Guy Quality of Death Fauxhemia William Bloat Solvents Can't Relax Or Maybe It Is Cold Hard Ground The King in Yellow Melora Says Caitlin Childs Buried in the Sky Ramones by Ramones Chainsaw Today Your Love, Tomorrow the World 53rd & 3rd Loudmouth Judy is a Punk Blitzkrieg Bop I Don't Wanna Walk Around With You Now I Wanna Sniff Some Glue Havana Affair Let's Dance Listen to My Heart I Don't Wanna Go Down to the Basement I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend Beat on the Brat Minor Threat by Minor Threat Betray Filler Cashing In Minor Threat Out of Step Little Friend Stumped Good Guys Don't Wear White In My Eyes I Don't Wanna Hear It No Reason It Follows Think Again Sob Story Salad Days Steppin' Stone 12XU Screaming at the Wall Guilty of Being White Straight Edge Out of Step (Reprise) Small Man, Big Mouth Look Back and Laugh Seeing Red Bottled Violence Stand Up The Pinkprint by Nicki Minaj The Crying Game I Lied Pills N' Potions Anaconda (...lol) The Night is Still Young Grand Piano Trini Dem Girls Win Again Mona Lisa Four Door Aventador All Things Go Favorite Truffle Butter Feeling Myself Shanghai Put You in a Room Get On Your Knees Bed of Lies Buy a Heart Want Some More Only Big Daddy Sucker by Charli XCX London Queen Hanging Around Body of My Own Break the Rules Breaking Up Famous Sucker Boom Clap Caught in the Middle Need Ur Love Die Tonight Doing It Gold Coins Collide With the Sky by Pierce the Veil Hold On 'Till May May These Noises Startle You In Your Sleep I'm Out of Gas and You Need a Jacket Props and Mayhem Hell Above One Hundred Sleepless Nights A Match Into Water Stained Glass and Colorful Tears Bulls in the Bronx The First Punch Tangled in the Great Escape King for a Day Stations of the Crass by Crass Big Man, Big M.A.N. Walls (Fun in the Oven) I Ain't Thick, It's Just a Trick You've Got Big Hands Darling Hurry Up, Garry! (The Parsons Farted) System Contaminational Power Uptight Citizen Prime Sinister Tired Heard Too Much About Chairman of the Bored White Punks on Hope Time Out Fun Going On Crutch of Society Mother Earth The Gasman Cometh Demoncrats Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness by The Smashing Pumpkins Zero Where Boys Fear to Tread Jellybelly Thru the Eyes of Ruby Muzzle X.Y.U. Tonight, Tonight Tales of a Scorched Earth Bullet With Butterfly Wings Bodies 1979 Thirty Three Porcelina of the Vast Oceans Beautiful Farewell and Goodnight Galapagos Stumbline In the Arms of Sleep Fuck You (Ode to No One) Here is No Why Love Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness By Starlight To Forgive Cupid De Locke We Only Come Out at Night Take Me Down Lily (My One and Only) Little Machines by Lights Speeding Slow Down Running With The Boys How We Do It Lucky Ones Muscle Memory From All Sides Don't Go Home Without Me Same Sea Meteorites Oil & Water Child Up We Go Portal Speakerboxxx/The Love Below by OutKast Speakerboxxx by Big Boi Reset Ghettomusick The Rooster Bust War Knowing Church Flip Flop Rock The Way You Move Speakerboxxx Unhappy Tomb of the Boom Last Call Bowtie The Love Below by Andre 3000 My Favorite Thing Prototype Hey Ya Love Hater Love in War Dracula's Wedding Happy Valentine's Day Pink and Blue Take Off Your Cool God She's Alive Roses The Love Below A Life in the Day of Benjamin Andre Vibrate Good Day, Good Sir Where Are My Panties? Behold a Lady Spread She Lives in My Lap Where Have All the Merrymakers Gone? by Harvey Danger Carlotta Valdez Flagpole Sitta Private Helicopter Problems and Bigger Ones Terminal Annex Old Hat Radio Silence Wooly Muffler Jack the Lion Wrecking Ball Marry Me by St. Vincent Paris is Burning Now Now The Apocalypse Song Your Lips Are Red What Me Worry? All My Stars Aligned Human Racing Marry Me Jesus Saves, I Spend We Put a Pearl in the Ground Landmines A Kiss Before You Go by Katzenjammer Loathsome M Cocktails and Ruby Slippers Lady Marlene Land of Confusion Shepherd's Song Soviet Trumpeteer Cherry Pie I Will Dance (When I Walk Away) Rock Paper Scissors Gypsy Flee God's Great Dust Storm A Kiss Before You Go The Punch Line by Minutemen Search Static Tension History Lesson No Parade Gravity Warfare Straight Jacket Issued The Struggle Disguises The Punch Line Boiling Games Fanatics Ruins Song For El Salvador Americana by The Offspring Americana Pay the Man Staring at the Sun The Kids Aren't Alright The End of the Line Feelings Have You Ever Why Don't You Get a Job Walla Walla No Breaks Pretty Fly For a White Guy She's Got Issues Hybrid Theory by Linkin Park Cure for the Itch Pushing Me Away In the End Papercut Points of Authority My December Forgotten A Place for My Head With You Runaway Crawling By Myself One Step Closer Buzz or Howl Under the Influence of Heat by Minutemen Little Man With a Gun in His Hand I Felt Like a Gringo Cut Dream Told by Moto The Product Self-Referenced The Toe Jam Dreams Are Free, Motherfucker! Crystal Castles (II) by Crystal Castles Year of Silence Suffocation Intimate Celestica Empathy Not in Love Birds Baptism I Am Made of Chalk Pap Smear Vietnam Violent Dreams Fainting Spells Doe Deer Secondhand Rapture by MS MR No Trace Salty Sweet Bones Fantasy Hurricane Think of You Head is Not My Home BTSK Twenty Seven Ash Tree Lane Dark Doo Wop This Isn't Control Kerplunk by Green Day Who Wrote Holden Caulfield? 2000 Light Years Away Android Welcome to Paradise Best Thing in Town 80 One of My Lies Christie Road One for the Razorbacks My Generation Private Ale Sweet Children Words I Might Have Ate Strangeland Dominated Love Slave No One Knows City Baby Attacked by Rats by GBH I Am the Hunted Sick Boy Bellend Bop City Baby Attacked by Rats No Survivors Heavy Discipline Slit Your Own Throat Passenger on the Menu Am I Dead Yet? Self Destruct Gunned Down Wardogs Timebomb Maniac Boston Babies Prayer of a Realist Big Women Slut 1,039/Smoothed Out Slappy Hours by Green Day At the Library Disappearing Boy Paper Lanterns 16 I Want to be Alone I Was There Dry Ice The Judge's Daughter 409 in Your Coffeemaker Only of You Going to Pasalacqua 1,000 Hours The One I Want Don't Leave Me Why Do You Want Him? Green Day Knowledge Road to Acceptance Rest Pink Flag by Wire Strange Pink Flag Ex-Lion Tamer Option R Three Girl Rhumba Dot Dash 12XU Mannequin Fragile Feeling Called Love Champs Lowdown Surgeon's Girl The Commercial Different to Me Start to Move 106 Beats That Reuters Mr. Suit Brazil It's So Obvious Straight Line Field Day for the Sundays Blonder and Blonder by The Muffs Sad Tomorrow End It All Just a Game Laying in a Bed of Roses What You've Done On and On Ethyl My Love Agony I Need a Face I'm Confused Funny Face I Won't Come Out and Play Red Eyed Troll Oh Nina Symphony Soldier by The Cab Grow Up and Be Kids Bad Temporary Bliss Intoxicated Another Me Living Longer Animal La La Angel With a Shotgun Endlessly Her Love is My Religion Lovesick Fool Fashionably Late ugh white people Drifter Game Over Bad Girls Club Fashionably Late Fuck The Rest Keep Holding On It's Over When It's Over Born to Lead Rolling Stone Champions Alone Self-Destructive Personality Little By Little by Harvey Danger War Buddies Cream and Bastards Rise Diminishing Returns Little Round Mirrors What You Live By Wine, Women, and Song Happiness Writes White Cool James Incommunicado Moral Centralia Marcy Playground by Marcy Playground Saint Joe on the School Bus Gone Crazy Ancient Walls of Flowers Sherry Fraser A Cloak of Elvenkind Poppies Sex and Candy The Shadow of Seattle Dog and His Master One More Suicide The Vampires of New York Opium Sheer Heart Attack by Queen Stone Cold Crazy Brighton Rock Killer Queen Now I'm Here In the Lap of the Gods Revisited Misfire Bring Back That Leroy Brown Flick of the Wrist In The Lap of the Gods Tenement Funster Lily of the Valley She Makes Me (Stormtrooper in Stilettos) Dear Friends My War by Black Flag My War Forever Time The Swinging Man I Love You Beat My Head Against the Wall Can't Decide Three Nights Scream Nothing Else Inside Christ - The Album by Crass Reality Whitewash Have a Nice Day Mother Love Beg Your Pardon Sentiment (White Feathers) Major General Despair Rival Tribal Revel Rebel (Part Two) I Know There is Love It's the Greatest Working Class Rip-Off You Can Be Who? Birth Control 'n' Rock 'n' Roll Buy Now, Pay As You Go Bumhooler Deadhead Nineteen Eighty Bore Los Angeles by X Your Phone's Off The Hook, But You're Not Los Angeles The World's a Mess; It's in My Kiss Sugarlight Soul Kitchen Johnny Hit and Run Paulene Sex and Dying in High Society The Unheard Music Nausea Title by Meghan Trainor Walkashame Dear Future Husband No Good For You What If I 3am Title Mr. Almost My Selfish Heart Lips Are Movin Credit Like I'm Gonna Lose You All About That Bass Bang Dem Sticks Close Your Eyes Enjoy! by Descendents Cheer Sour Grapes 80's Girl Hurtin' Crue Wendy Get the Time Kids Green Orgo 51 Orgofart Enjoy! Days Are Blood ALL by Descendents Coolidge Pep Talk Clean Sheets Van All-O-Gistics Jealous of the World Cameage Iceman Impressions Uranus No, All! All! Schizophrenia Back From Samoa by Angry Samoans Haizman's Brain is Calling Gas Chamber Time Has Come Today My Old Man's a Fatso Lights Out Not Of This Earth Steak Knife They Saved Hitler's Cock Coffin Case Homosexual The Todd Killings Ballad of Jerry Curlan You Stupid Jerk Tuna Taco (GI) by Germs Lexicon Devil We Must Bleed The Other Newest One Strange Notes American Leather What We Do is Secret Let's Pretend Dragon Lady Media Blitz The Slave Manimal Communist Eyes Richie Dagger's Crime Land of Treason Our Way Shut Down (Annihilation Man) Homogenic by Bjork Bachelorette 5 Years Alarm Call Pluto All is Full of Love Joga Unravel Hunter Immature All Neon Like CURRENT ALBUM RANKINGS happy happy joy joy, happy happy joy joy. Key My favorite albums of all time. Excellent album. Solid album. I like this. I lean towards liking this, but it's not my favorite. This is just okay. I lean towards disliking this, but I don't hate it that much. I don't like this. This is pretty bad. This shouldn't be considered music. Why? Album Rankings Join Us (They Might Be Giants) Flood (They Might Be Giants) John Henry (They Might Be Giants) Double Nickels On The Dime (Minutemen) Plastic Surgery Disasters (Dead Kennedys) Milo Goes to College (Descendents) A Night at the Opera (Queen) Cool to be You (Descendents) Strange Mercy (St. Vincent) Minor Threat (Minor Threat) Apollo 18 (They Might Be Giants) Fresh Fruit For Rotting Vegetables (Dead Kennedys) Los Angeles (X) They Might Be Giants (They Might Be Giants) Pink Flag (Wire) Sheer Heart Attack (Queen) Everything Sucks (Descendents) Ramones (Ramones) Flight of the Conchords (Flight of the Conchords) Mink Car (They Might Be Giants) Siberia (Lights) Bad Hair Day (Weird Al Yankovic) I Told You I Was Freaky (Flight of the Conchords) Richard D. James Album (Aphex Twin) Straight Outta Lynwood (Weird Al Yankovic) Doolittle (Pixies) Bad Brains (Bad Brains) Where Have All the Merrymakers Gone? (Harvey Danger) Even Worse (Weird Al Yankovic) St. Vincent (St. Vincent) What Makes a Man Start Fires? (Minutemen) Marry Me (St. Vincent) Kerplunk (Green Day) Little By Little (Harvey Danger) (GI) (Germs) Le Pop (Katzenjammer) Buzz or Howl Under the Influence of Heat (Minutemen) A Kiss Before You Go (Katzenjammer) Siamese Dream (Smashing Pumpkins) The Punch Line (Minutemen) I Don't Wanna Grow Up (Descendents) Mass Nerder (ALL) ALL (Descendents) Homogenic (Bjork) Little Machines (Lights) Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness (Smashing Pumpkins) Not Richard, But Dick (Dead Milkmen) In 3D (Weird Al Yankovic) Drukqs (Aphex Twin) Beelzebubba (The Dead Milkmen) Noplace Like Nowhere (Jim's Big Ego) 1,039/Smoothed Out Slappy Hours (Green Day) Riot! (Paramore) Whenever You're Ready (Flop) Insomniac (Green Day) Damaged (Black Flag) LP1 (FKA twigs) Elect the Dead (Serj Tankian) To The Bottom of the Sea (Voltaire) Nimrod (Green Day) 21st Century Breakdown (Green Day) pom pom (Ariel Pink) Back From Samoa (Angry Samoans) The Else (They Might Be Giants) Everything Goes Numb (Streetlight Manifesto) Mandatory Fun (Weird Al Yankovic) Rid of Me (PJ Harvey) LP (Holy Fuck) Americana (The Offspring) Dookie (Green Day) Universal (Bim Skala Bim) The King in Yellow (The Dead Milkmen) 99 Songs of Revolution Vol. 1 (Streetlight Manifesto) Mouth Silence (Neil Cicierega) Speakerboxxx/The Love Below (OutKast) Big Lizard in My Backyard (The Dead Milkmen) Let's Face It (The Mighty Mighty Bosstones) Bedtime for Democracy (Dead Kennedys) Actor (St. Vincent) Tenacious D (Tenacious D) Come to Daddy (Aphex Twin) The Family Jewels (Marina and the Diamonds) Record of Convictions (The Scofflaws) Ceremonials (Florence and the Machine) Marcy Playground (Marcy Playground) Nervous Breakdown / Six Pack (Black Flag) Running With Scissors (Weird Al Yankovic) Lungs (Florence and the Machine) Secondhand Rapture (MS MR) Whatever and Ever Amen (Ben Folds Five) A Larum (Johnny Flynn & The Sussex Wit) Walk Among Us (Misfits) The Blue Album (Weezer) The Last Minute (Fatter Than Albert) Reise, Reise (Rammstein) Poodle Hat (Weird Al Yankovic) Christ - The Album (Crass) They're Everywhere (Jim's Big Ego) "Weird Al" Yankovic (Weird Al Yankovic) Frankenchrist (Dead Kennedys) Sucker (Charli XCX) Vices and Virtues (Panic! At the Disco) Oh Land (Oh Land) Arular (M.I.A.) So Long and Thanks for All The Shoes! (NOFX) Let England Shake (PJ Harvey) Matangi (M.I.A.) My War (Black Flag) UHF (Weird Al Yankovic) One Glass of Water (Black Square) free* (Jim's Big Ego) American Idiot (Green Day) Blonder and Blonder (The Muffs) Erin's Runaway Imagination (Fatter Than Albert) Enjoy! (Descendents) Punk in Drublic (NOFX) Penis Envy (Crass) In The Aeroplane Over the Sea (Neutral Milk Hotel) Alopcalypse (Weird Al Yankovic) System of a Down (System of a Down) Ben Folds Five (Ben Folds Five) Symphony Soldier (The Cab) Electra Heart (Marina and the Diamonds) Broke With Expensive Tastes (Azealia Banks) Title (Meghan Trainor) Alapalooza (Weird Al Yankovic) Liebe ist fur alle da (Rammstein) Dos! (Green Day) Steal This Album! (System of a Down) Born to Die - Paradise Edition (Lana Del Rey) Ultraviolence (Lana Del Rey) ARTPOP (Lady Gaga) Pure Heroine (Lorde) Crystal Castles (II) (Crystal Castles) Take This to Your Grave (Fall Out Boy) City Baby Attacked by Rats (GBH) PAX AM Days (Fall Out Boy) Toxicity (System of a Down) The Feeding of the 5000 (Crass) Uno! (Green Day) Tre! (Green Day) Stations of the Crass (Crass) 1989 (Taylor Swift) The Pinkprint (Nicki Minaj) Enema of the State (Blink-182) Option Paralysis (The Dillinger Escape Plan) Hybrid Theory (Linkin Park) Calculating Infinity (The Dillinger Escape Plan) The New Classic (Iggy Azalea) Bangerz (Miley Cyrus) Collide With the Sky (Pierce the Veil) Punk Goes Pop 5 (Various Artists) Fashionably Late (Falling In Reverse)